


MeanPlan｜野潮 (1)

by ygritte_coco



Category: 2wish, meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco





	MeanPlan｜野潮 (1)

野潮

/ygritte

 

(1)

 

不知曾几何时开始，Mean逢人就说Plan欠他的一辈子都还不完。

 

Plan刚升大二那会，第一次听见Mean当大伙儿面这么宣扬，还一条条列点跟Mean争辩反驳，后来听的多了，便也不管了。

Plan是债务人、Mean是冤头债主。

 

Mean晚Plan一年进入同一所公立高中，当时Plan从玩得好的几个同学那里听说过Mean。幼稚园读贵族学园，小学、初中都是镇上学费最贵的私立学校学生，刚刚进入高中每天身上穿的衬衫领带永远整齐烫过，书包、笔袋全是欧洲进口最新款。

偏偏Mean不只家里有钱，还生得一张英俊端正的脸，品学兼优、干净挺拔，在一众蓬头垢面、闹腾幼稚的男孩中过于出众。

Plan偷偷看过几次，刚刚长开的肩骨撑起水蓝色衬衫制服，深色短裤之下一双笔直长腿，身长以Plan追赶不上速率增长，见谁都是一张有礼得体的盈盈笑脸。

Plan想着这辈子八竿子都打不着的人。

只是冷冷看着Mean为他的突兀遭受无知同侪的排挤，心里暗嘲愚蠢、窃叹佩服，把居住平凡近海小镇无趣生活的一点娱乐押Mean身上，最终在那日例行足球训练结束，目睹七、八个高年级生将Mean连拖带扛拽进体育馆里，一发不可收拾。

嫉妒可以事小、也能事大，和一点无伤大雅的提心在意相同。

很快跟上前推开体育馆大门，Plan自门缝望进去，Mean站在木制地板球场中央，被高年级生包围。快速扫视一圈，其中一人手里拿的铁棒冰冷、在视线内亮晃，Plan便也考虑不了任何事情，推门进去。

“喂！”

生命是否由每一次的动念集结而来，如无数次于关键时刻调转轨道的火车串连，时值16、7岁的男孩们并不清楚。

喊声夺去场内人手边注意力，Plan奔跑的速度，无人跟不上反应。

一眨眼时间，Mean的手腕已在Plan的掌心，紧抓着朝另一出口出体育馆。

侧门一开，往死里蓝的天降临他们头顶，合成绿茵通道的阔叶树于身侧无限向前、向上延伸，似要摘刺狂妄发光的太阳。

Plan的脚程很快，Mean听到他浅短的呼吸声，时不时回过头来查看Mean的状态，像是怕快长出他半颗头的Mean会跑的热晕过去。可Mean只望着Plan狂奔时起褶皱的衬衫背影，额上的汗水避开他眼窝再蜿蜒向下。眼皮张合，Plan的模样如底片显像浮出，一帧一动在他眼底层层拓印。

一切都过于明亮。小镇、窄巷、少年穿梭其中追赶跑跳和大口吸进肺泡的新鲜空气，不论身处何时何地回想起来相同的真实耀眼。

Plan握着Mean的手滚烫，两人狂奔至河堤边，身后追赶的声音未绝，匆忙间白色运动鞋踏上新雨后溽湿草坪滑了一交，连带Mean一同自矮坡地滚跌。

“卧槽！”Plan第一时间松开手，似能听见手心与肌肤的分离声响。

滚至最底河边平面，几乎与Mean撞上鹅卵石停下同时，Plan的额头与地面做一次亲密接触。

“……”

Plan后来想肯定有更好的作法。他和Mean不用受伤，他也不用把自己赔进去得罪高年级学长的作法。

可那都是后来了。

Mean全身上下暴露的肌肤都流淌着汗、也都沾着泥沙，右手上臂一条细小血缝。

他以为Plan一头撞死了，攀到Plan身旁，把人转回正面一看，才发现不过额角稍微渗血，黑亮双眼眯成一条线。

Mean扯着狼狈的嘴角对Plan笑。

他累坏似的瘫坐在Plan一旁，单手遮挡螫眼日光。

Plan听见他以轻描淡写的语气说“……你绝对是个蠢货、学长。”

这是他们有所交集的开端。

 

往後Plan和Mean几乎受到全三年级的威胁，各种各样的恶作剧没少碰上，Plan开始和Mean一起放学回家。有时Mean要到市区内的数理班补习，Plan便跟着到附近的网吧等他下课。

为此Plan自高一加入的足球校队都退了。

不過这个年纪的爱情如速食面，泡开的快、烂的也快。当时因为女友看上Mean引起风波的学长，很快又变心，连同预谋群殴Mean的几个，也早忘记当初把哪个男孩拖进无人体育馆，差点酿成大祸。

当一切生活再度归位，Mean和Plan放学时间仍習慣在校舍后方100公尺外的小巷冰店会合。

Plan不太懂这么做的意义，一开始为了防止三年级学长放学在校门口堵人，可后来那幫人欺负的对象换了几代，他却还跟Mean一起放学回家。

‘要不这么散了吧？’

过了将近两个月，Plan这么简单一句话怎么也说不出口。他覺得有愧、做人不該這麼狠絕。干脆随意安排一天放学带着班上同学径直回家打游戏，想这么做他的意愿该委婉又明显、Mean能明白。

不料当晚将近晚上九点，Plan洗完澡从浴室出来接到Mean家里打来的电话，说Mean翘了补习班的课，现在找不到人，四处尋過一遍，问过Mean班上導師、同学，问了一圈，才听说Mean放学都和二年级的Plan一起走。

“不、不，我们不是朋友……。”Plan说着，不知对自己或来电的人解释。

他下意识回了这么一句，鬼使神差地，挂断电话后从房间一迳下楼，胡乱踩了他的vans板鞋，夜半时分跑出家门。

自家出去沿路绕到Mean近市区的家，又往闹市里去，他和Mean曾一同经过的角落，补习班门前、小吃店、网咖、电动游乐场……。

在满是人烟车辆的十字街口，Plan发现自己压根不知道Mean喜欢什么、心里有何向往。从来都是他不停的在表达、主导，Mean从未有过意见，连想法都不曾告诉过他，而这些他四处翻找的地方，完全没有属于Mean的色彩——。

雖說他們並沒有到知根知底的交情，也好歹一起逃過一次劫難。

当晚的明亮上弦月似也在嘲笑他。可笑又自私。

‘什么要不散了吧……，人家又招谁惹谁啊？”

Plan心灰意冷返回学校。当晚气温较平时低了两三度，Plan跑的全身发了薄汗、指尖微冷，他准备回拨电话给Mean的家人说一声，他也寻觅未果。

提着手机望進去校門，值班警卫的手电筒光线接近侧门的员工宿舍。

Plan才突然想起他还没找过一个地方。

他奔跑越过窄巷，中途踢倒一个公共垃圾桶，抵达校舍后方100公尺外的小巷冰店时，店员早在准备收拾打烊，穿着校服蹲坐门口的Mean嘴里咬着冰棒棍，闻声抬头望了Plan一眼，又收回视线凝视地砖上的同一条裂痕。

“……。”

夜半街灯下的蛾群发狂似的追逐空中，冰店内嘎嘎作响的老旧风扇声与青黄灯光扑向Mean和Plan之间的沉默。

同时想开口也不知该责备在前、道歉在后，或道歉在前、责备摆后头。顿时两人都像宇宙中最蠢的货色。

时间过得长久，Plan立于原来的位置，望着Mean嘴角一点点勾起，如同轉緊發條的玩具，最终咧嘴大笑說——。

“别轻易丢下我啊，笨蛋、学长……。”

Mean笑得太过、眼底见不着一丝一点的快乐。Plan回想起滚下河坡地那天，他撞破额头一睁眼，看见Mean不同于平时的表情。

以为他死了一样，一闪而过、方寸大乱的表情。

 

Plan知道Mean有情绪障碍是在高二下学期刚开学不久。寒假期间，Mean和家人到日本旅行买了不少纪念品，Star wars、Dragon Ball、Pokemon……Mean熟知Plan平时打游戏之外也爱看漫画，就找他开学後到他家挑两个模型回去。

Plan进到Mean的房内，坐在他平时看书的木制书桌之前，一个个打开写满平假、片假名的缤纷包装盒仔细挑选。途中Mean的爸妈喊Mean下樓说话，Plan一不注意膝盖碰上桌面与桌底矮柜的缝隙间摆放的厚重簿本，他吓了一跳把手里的第二代悟空公仔放丢至桌底，弯腰下去捡——一本约8公分厚的泛黄剪贴簿似給他無聲感召。

封面一串黑色签字笔日期，时节大约四年前的初夏，Plan搬至腿上翻开……。开篇几页有关欧联足球赛事的报章杂志剪贴，中间将近十面空白，之后开始便是有关和Mean一个大姓的16岁女孩于自家浴缸内割腕自杀的记事……。

“少爷说要根治病症的方法，就是面对它……”

Mean家里的打扫阿姨正好替Plan端来泡好的茶，见他手里的剪贴簿，多说一句。

Plan当下很快回问她说的是什么病？

——“亚斯伯格（Asperger）”。

阿姨的尾音和Mean开门进来的时间同步。Plan和Mean对上眼下一秒钟，Mean又甩上门狂奔下楼。

Plan起身追著Mean到離鎮上唯一一座河堤不遠的地方，他当下觉得有点滑稽。

“你他妈再跑一步我就不追了……”Plan說著，朝柏油路旁吐了口水，Mean没注意跑进一条死巷，三两的行人看着Mean和Plan同时停下靠上巷间矮墙。

Mean对Plan说“……你不准同情我。”

Plan咬牙走上前去攒住Mean的浅蓝色校服衣领，说“你以为你是谁啊？值得我同情？”

“你给我钱吗？我的同情很贵的。”

Mean又开始开怀大笑。

当日夕阳比他俩平时放学回家见过的还要艳红，似快滴出血了。Mean的半张脸罩在红色滤镜下，没注意到Plan盯着他笑颜的眼眶红了一圈。

他把Mean抵在墙上的力道轻了些，口吻凶狠地说：“笑屁啊？！”

“我妈说，如果你不知该用什么表情面对当下的情况，就善用笑容。”Mean回答，如说着他人的故事。

Plan张了张嘴，盯着Mean，不知经过多久，说：

“你不许用敷衍别人的方法应对我。”

“我看过你不一样的表情，你要是敢对我假笑，我就开始同情你。”

颇有威胁意味的一句，把夕阳压进狠绝夜里。

tbc


End file.
